Well as Hell
by HHSminah
Summary: Jea adalah perempuan baik, namun Hyukjae dan Donghae bermain belakang seindah neraka yang membakar tubuh/ "Donghae! Bisakah lebih dalam?"- Jea/ "Donghae, namaku Donghae. Teriakkan namaku."- Donghae / "Bedebah kau Donghae."- Hyukjae /it is HAEHYUK/NC/BL/ HYUKJAE x DONGHAE x JEA
1. Chapter 1

Makasih untuk review di ff HOOK UP.

Guest dengan nama **Hyukee Chan** : Semoga ff ini pun sesuai dengan request kamu ya, hyuk yang polos tak berdosa tak bernoda. Btw berani kotor itu baik lhoooo ehehe, makasih sudah mampir di kolom repiuw *kiss*

Guest as **Guest** xD : Kalo yang di kantor di lanjut kamu akan tau gimana Hyuk nggak bisa jalan dan nggak bisa bikin koreo, trus si managernya udah siap menebas leher siapapun karena affair bikin Teuk yang kerepotan.. ahaha begitulah, yuk sini aku panasin lagi *plak*

 **Yayarara** : Chaptered ff hadir eonnie. Hihi, mungkin juga ini nggak begitu panjang. Nah lagi-lagi aku bikin Hyuk sedikit banyak jual mahal disini. Makasih telah menginspirasi dengan karya ff eonnie yang luar biasa, top fav ff ku masih darimu hihi. Semangat menulis untuk haehyuk kita *chhuu*

 **lovehyukkie19** : Tak apa chigu-ya. Bukan hanya kamu yang ngantuk-ngantuk baca, aku juga ngantuk-ngantuk pas bikin ff HOOK UP hihi maklum adanya waktu pas tengah malam aja. Maaf ya kalo kmu kebingungan, pegangan aja sama hot daddy kita hihi *hati-hati ditampol teplon sama mommy hyuk lol*

Guest dengan nama **Fish** : Sayang banget ne, nggak ada sequel. Hidup kadang indah dengan mengambang *ketimpul-ketimpul di lautan ntar di tolong sama hae fishy* haha

 **HanRyeong** : OMG ini beneran? Aku baru sadar kalo kamu author yang dulu sampek aku simpan ff nya. Haha, aaahhhh berpelukan. Senang bisa membuat ff untuk author yang berkarya sebagus kamu eonnie. Tunggu repiuw ku mampir di ff mu yak *hug yyeaayy*

 **DNE1986** : Aku pengen ngumpulin kata-kata "suka" darimu aaahhhh makasih banyak chigu udh mau repiuw , makasih sudah suka hihi lain kali aku akan bawa kalkulator buat jumlahin kata "suka" di repiuw kamu *gemmassshh*

Deep bow untuk semua yang telah baca, fav dan follow ff HOOK UP. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya. It's new air for y'all HHS muah muah

 **WELL AS HELL**

 **.**

 **HAE-HYUK COUPLE**

 **.**

 **PLOT + IDEA + STORY BELONG TO HHSminah**

 **NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **NO BASH**

 **but**

" **CRITICAL" REVIEW APPROVED**

 **.**

 **LEE HYUKJAE x LEE DONGHAE x KIM HYO JIN aka JEA**

 **.**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **RATE M**

 **.**

 **Sorry for every nook or cranny of**

 **messy spelling error**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 PREVIEW**

 **Terms :**

Goshiwon : Kos-kosan di Korea

Goshitel : Goshiwon + Hotel, menyediakan sewa sehari

Clintonic : (SL) kebohongan dll, sifat dari peselingkuh dan penghianat

Mabuk lem : Menghirup uap _lem_ , zat pelarut (thinner cat) atau zat lain sejenisnya dengan maksud untuk mendapatkan sensasi 'high' atau _mabuk_

 **-WELL AS HELL-** **  
 ** _"where the clintonic starts out"_****

"Kya, celana dalam pink."

"Oh jangan, noona. Turunkan itu! Kau merendahkan harga diriku."

.

"Errgghh..ah."

"Aku lelah karena seharian kerja di tempat baru. Dan kita cukup mabuk, jadi sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

.

"Aku akan meminjamkan kamar mandi sebentar, tapi ingat! Jangan menghabiskan airnya, aku telah mengisinya untuk persiapan malam ini sampai besok pagi." Hyukjae mengomel bahkan sebelum Donghae masuk kamar mandinya.

.

"Maksudku, jika kau tak ingin mengambil handuk ini, maka kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Jika aku tidak mengambil handuk itu, maka kau yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain melihat ketelanjanganku."

.

"Aku tadi terbangun dan kau tidak ada. Kau darimana?"

"Aku dari kamar mandi luar, mencari air. Dan sedikit mencari angin."

Donghae membuka mata, menatap Jea yang pulas dalam tidur lagi. Pertama kali dalam setengah tahun masa pacarannya dengan Jea, Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jea.

.

"Siapa nama pemuda tadi?" Donghae bertanya.

"Oeh? Aku mengira kalian telah kenalan satu sama lain. Dia Hyukjae, sudah seperti adik untukku. Dia mahasiswa tidak jauh dari sini kampusnya."

.

"Mengapa aku menjadi berpikir untuk menyaingi Jea noona di depan Donghae?"

ketidakberdayaanya.

 **-WAH-**

Surabaya (RR), 23 Jan 18

Love,

HHSminah


	2. Chapter 2

Pertaubatanku..huhu

Setelah membuat ff dengan pairing lain di akun ffn-ku **shin . hh** , dan sesama HHS gebukin aku lewat kata-kata penuh hikmah terus aku tercerahkan, aku jadi nggak bisa lanjutin ff disana lagi. STUCK ide dan ngetik nama pairing lain saraf jadi kesemutan huhu

Jadi aku akan **aktif** disini..untuk **haehyuk-ku**

Padahal sebenarnya ada satu ff **MISTY VIRGINTY** yang aku sayang sama story line nya, tapi berhubung itu ff untuk bday gift seseorang (yang berseberang otp), aku nggak bisa remake ke haehyuk couple, lanjutin pun nggak bisa lagi, berat hatiku buat ketik pairing lain sekarang.

Hanya bisa ke haehyuk. Jadi aku akan berkarya disini, mohon kerjasamanya ne yeorobun!

Balasan untuk review ada di bagian bawah ne..

 **WELL AS HELL**

 **.**

 **HAE-HYUK COUPLE**

 **.**

 **PLOT + IDEA + STORY BELONG TO HHSminah**

 **NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **NO BASH**

 **but**

" **CRITICAL" REVIEW APPROVED**

 **.**

 **LEE HYUKJAE x LEE DONGHAE x KIM HYO JIN aka JEA**

 **.**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **RATE M**

 **.**

 **Sorry for every nook or cranny of**

 **messy spelling error**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW**

 **-WAH-**

" ** _You're so fluent in three languages: lies, excuses and bullshit"_**

"Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu terjadi seminggu lalu. Kenapa sampai hari ini selalu hadir di dalam tidurku?" Hyukjae mengusak rambutnya, menatap ke bawah yang tengah menegang.

.

"Yak!" Donghae mengusap kepalanya.

"Berhentilah main-main. Kau saat ini dipersiapkan menjadi Presdir di perusahaan appa. Jangan membuat aib."

.

"Percaya padaku, Hyung! Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku melepasnya."

.

Donghae membelai pantat telanjang itu di pangkuannya.

"Benar-benar harus ikut kunjungan kerja ke Ulsan?" Jea mengangguk, tidak bisa bersuara karena Donghae menciumi bibirnya.

.

"Aku lupa tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun di tubuhmu. Aku akan memberinya sekarang agar kau ingat kau sudah menjadi milikku."

"Tidak! Donghae, Jea noona bisa melihat kita."

"Jadi kau hanya takut Jea akan tau? Jadi aku bebas melakukan selama Jea tidak tau?"

.

"Wuah. Kalung? Kau memberiku kalung? Ini sangat indah" Jea memekik riang dan terpesona pada kalung pemberian Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang tengah melihat Jea dengan pandangan kesal. Hyukjae melemas mengetahui bahwa Donghae tidak suka Jea bahagia karena pemberian lelaki lain, pemberiannya.

.

"Karena kami dekat." Hyukjae menjawab lirih, nyalinya menciut.

"Seberapa dekat?"

.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan Donghae. Kau brengsek sebrengsek-brengseknya. Kau menuduhku memiliki niat kotor pada kekasihmu. Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengotori hubungan kalian?"

.

Seorang bajingan.

Begitu lihai menyentuh, begitu lihai berkata. Kebohongan dan omong kosong.

.

"Kau bilang bullshit? Aku tunjukkan padamu bagaimana bullshit itu bagiku."

Donghae menggapai kaki kanan Hyukjae dan menariknya dengan cepat. Seringaian tertangkap mata Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae paham apa yang akan Donghae lakukan.

 **-WAH-**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Ada yang bisa memahami Donghae? Kalo bisa, berarti kalian pernah selingkuh hahaha xD

Chigu makasih untuk repiuw nya.

 **Haehyukkee** : wkwkwk itu aslinya bukan warna pink, kelunturan pas rendem gegara Hyuk kelamaan luluran di KM dan nggak nyuci-nyuci ahahahaha

Guest dengan nama **Hyukee Chan** : Wkwkwk CD pink sepertinya jadi highlight di chap 1 ne..hihi Hyuk nggak bisa nolak udah terpampang keindahan abs Donghae di depannya *ah aku jadi bayangin beneran* xD

 **Justqwerty** : Siippp gimana sama chap 2? Huuwwaaa mess ya? Makasih udah kasih semangat muah muah *kiss dari daddy Hae*

Guest dengan nama **Guest** : CAPSLOCK JEBOL hahaha tabah ya hyuk sedang diuji kesabarannya *jangan bunuh author*

 **HAEHYUK IS REAL** : Chigu, kau ingat aku? Hihi Donghae udah belok dari sononya. Nanti akan aku perjelas ne. Aku tega-tegaiin nyiksa batin hyuk huuwweee

Guest dengan nama **kimi** : chap 2 up hihi makasih udah menginginkan epep tembre2 ini hoho

 **Lovehyukkie9** : untung aja bacanya nggak sambil merem hihi bisa kaget aku kalo kamu bilang tulisannya ilang xD ini up ya, moga suka ehey

Makasih semua dukungan dan apresiasi. *deep bow*

Surabaya (RR), 29 Jan 18

Love,

HHSminah


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL AS HELL**

" ** _The point is we can't help who we fall in love with"_**

"Donghae, panas."

Donghae menggila dengan suara Hyukjae. Donghae menjawab dan merasa kehilangan suaranya.

"Yah, panas dan aku tidak bisa menahan lagi."

.

" _Aku tidak melakukan dengan sembarang orang,_ _tapi_ _denganmu aku melanggar prinsipku."_

 _Donghae menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya maju. Hyukjae mencengkram kaos Donghae di bahu, dia baru sadar jika kakinya terbuka di antara kedua paha Donghae, dia merasakan bagaimana pantatnya bertemu paha Donghae._

 _._

 **WELL AS HELL**

 **.**

 **HAE-HYUK COUPLE**

 **.**

 **PLOT + IDEA + STORY BELONG TO HHSminah**

 **NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **NO BASH**

 **but**

" **CRITICAL" REVIEW APPROVED**

 **.**

 **LEE HYUKJAE x LEE DONGHAE x KIM HYO JIN aka JEA**

 **.**

 **BOY X BOY**

 **RATE M**

 **.**

 **Sorry for every nook or cranny of**

 **messy spelling error**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW**

 **-WAH-**

" ** _We spend time reading together by touch about_** ** _stories in a language we've yet to write"_**

"Bukankah sudah pernah kumasuki? Kenapa masih begitu sakit?"

.

"Mungkinkah itu karena aku telah dimasuki dia?"

.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini Hyukie, kau membuatku sadar akan sisi lemahku yang tak sanggup melihatmu terluka dan hanya membuatku ingin terus bersamamu untuk melindungimu."

.

"Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan yang iya-iya."

.

"Kau memiliki kekasih laki-laki selain aku?"

"Hanya kau dan kau adalah kekasih laki-lakiku yang pertama. Kenapa bertanya ini?"

.

Mereka kembali menggila, menjeritkan nama masing-masing, mendesah dan mengerang tanpa kontrol. Dan sepanjang malam itu, di ruangan lain, dua orang tengah berdebat sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, mereka benar-benar! Malam-malam begini keras sekali. Aku bisa gila membayangkan ini."

.

"Kau mengangkat panggilanku untuk Donghae? Kau sedang bersamanya sekarang?"

 **-WAH-**

 ** _"it must be wrong if you're never wrong"_**

 **To Be Continue**

Maaf ne chap ini lama, aku kayak cari2 alasan dan semangat buat lanjutin huhu review kalian itu gas sendiri buat aku. Makasih yang udah review.. It means a lot.

 **lovehyukkie19** : hyuk akan tabah, dia terlanjur dibuat sangat cinta sama hae. Bertambah lagi kebrengsekkan hae ehehe semoga pantat Hyuk juga tabah *eh

Guest named **Hyukee chan** : hiyyaa kamu blang ngerti posisi hae? Jangan bilang kamu pernah anu haha..CD cwek cantik mah afdhol2 aja gk dicuci, sekali pakek buang dan beli baru lol horang kayah -D

 **Isroiee106** : jangan ditabok huhu langsung aja dilempar ke kutub utara, biar beku disana ehey

Guest named : hae tulus apa nggak ya? Dia mah asal mulus mau *plak. Aku akan buat banyak konflik. Tenang aja, di kepalaku udah tersusun baik, tapi nulisnya yang curi2 waktu. Makasih chigu-ah udah suka *gomawo

 **BlackSmith86** : ini up chap, semoga tidak mengecewakan ne. Ini akan happy end kok. Eike tak sanggup sama crack couple tapi suka bikin ff cinta bersegi-segi *ekekekek

 **araaaa** : Jea selingkuh? Aaahhh apa iya Jea juga selingkuh? Haha tunggu next chap sampai itu terjawab ne. Kasian sama ikan? Jiah ikan mah enak bisa sana sini masuknya *lha xD

Guest named **haehyuk lovers** : Gomawo udah menyukai ff level rendahan ini hehey aku pasti lanjut kok. Makasih ne chigu untuk penyemangatnya.. Komentar kamu mampir aja udah jadi bahan bakar tersendiri. *hugya

Guest named **kimi** : ini tayong udah up. Maaf ne lama, aku kayak nunggu review buat nyemangati nulis hihi moga nggak mengecewakan chap 3 nya.

Guest named **Haejaessi** : kkyyaa aku terkenyut baca username kamu. BLeh wkwkwk hae-jae aauuuhh syukak deh bukan hae-jea ehehe ini chap up. Semoga suka ne!

 **Lusi825** : Lusi Siwon chuu, senang bisa kenal kamu. Senang sekali kamu baca dan review ff ku ehehe slam knal, kmu bs panggil aku naj. Minah hanya nama pena-ku. Btw ini chap 3 up, semoga nggak mengecewakan ×.× aku tega2in pokoknya nyakiti Hyuk n Jea. Ngehekhek

Surabaya (PC), 12 Feb 18

Love, Hhsminah


	4. Preview chap 4

**Chapter 4 (** **preview n announcement)**

.

 **-Well as Hell-**

 ** _"I want to be your only lover, not one of your lover"_**

"Bagus sekali kau datang di saat-saat begini." Donghae masih berusaha mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae yang telanjang di bawahnya.

Hyukjae panik dan malu luar biasa.

 ** _"And in love, i'm always afraid to feel happy, because it never lasts"_**

.

"Ketika kau memikirkan soal cinta, apa kau juga berpikir soal luka?"

Kibum berpura-pura sibuk melihat buku di rak, sengaja terlihat santai di hadapan Hyukjae.

.

"Kau diinginkan bukan berarti kau dipertahankan."

.

"Jangan bersuara!"

Donghae berbisik ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya. Semua orang tertidur setelah pesta dan mabuk di ruang keluarga, dan Donghae tidak mau ada yang terbangun karena mendengar suara desahan.

.

Nada yang terdengar manja keluar, sekarang jemari Jea bermain-main di dada Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti bergairah karenamu, sayang. Tidak juga cintaku." tatapan mata Donghae menyiratkan itu.

.

"...kau bisa mencintai orang yang tepat."

Bugh

"Jangan sentuh Hyukjae! Aku sudah peringatkan, kau akan kehilangan respect-ku jika kau kurang ajar pada milikku, Siwon."

.

"Sialan, Hyukjae. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Donghae tersulut emosi.

.

"Itu benar, simpananmu paling tau kebohongan dan sisi burukmu yang paling brengsek, tapi dia tetap tinggal di sisimu. Sementara kekasihmu belum tentu menerimamu ketika dia tau."

Yesung merasa selesai dengan ucapannya, dia bangkit dan meninggalkan dua adiknya.

.

"Kukira biasa saja seorang kekasih seperti itu dalam beberapa waktu?"

"Aku hanya akan melakukan ini sekali dan aku meminta bantuanmu."

Kibum mengendapkan nafasnya di tenggorokan.

 **-WAH-**

 ** _"At last, your words become the only place I feel safe"_**

 **To Be Continue**

Aku belum tau kapan akan post chap 4, tapi ini udah siap publish. Aku masih riwuh sm persiapan kompetisi j-pop, dan lagi kayak g pasti mau publish lanjutannya apa gk..

Yang udh review akn aku sapa di next chap, entah ntar next chap gmn. Tp mksh utk smua dukungan, apresiasi : foll fav n reviews, ak bs lnjut krna ak mmliki alasan dan klian mmbrikan alasan it buatku. Org2 yg mw 'repot2 mampir' sangat hangat dan bersahabat menyambut khadiran ak yg msh baru brojolin karya di ffn.

Oh ya, soal OS. Aku bukan tipe yang akan kasih sequel atau lanjutan. Jika itu terlihat sayang hnya skdar OS, it mmg ak buat sbgus mgkn biar jd OS yg bnr2 "ngena" gt 'in my own standing opinion' ehehe

Trima kasih sdah baca n smunya, maaf utk salah kata dan mgkn membuat kcwa di bbrpa bgian critaku. ILY all

Jombang, 19 Feb 18

Love, HHSminah


	5. INFO chap 4

**Well as Hell**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"_ _Telat!"_

"Kau telat?" Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya merespon ucapan Donghae.

.

"Ya, dan kau begitu egois. Pikirkan sedikit tentang perasaannya, setidaknya dengan tidak melakukan ini sekarang!"

.

"Jadi, siapa pemuda linglung ini?" Hyukjae menoleh, namun menunduk setelahnya, merasakan kebencian yang dia dapat.

.

"Berawal dari _one night stand_? Lalu, dia menjadikanmu simpanan?"

.

"Jangan mendekati kekasihku!" Satu kalimat. Satu arah dan tegas.

.

Hai yang merindukan aku dan ff ini

sesuai janjiku terakhir kali, aku akan post di blog khusus. Aku berencana run that blog myself tapi ide tiba-tiba muncul dan aku ajak beberapa anak HHS untuk aktif nulis disana. Jadi perkenalkan web haehyuk fanfic dari beberapa HHS

lengkapnya chapter ini bisa kalian kunjungi di haehyukfanfic dot wordpress dot com ~~ atau bisa ke ig aku imelforever link ada di bio ig .. sorry soalnya di ffn nggak bisa buat nyantumin link

sebenarnya chap 4 aku bagi jadi ke chap 5 juga karena saking banyaknya, rencananya ini tadi mau langsung aku post 2 chapter baru well as hell sama satu OS.. tapi aku post satu dulu (well as hell chap 4) takut kalian overdosis kalo banyak-banyak ehehe canda

btw smua info ff terbaru aku post disini preview nya agar kalian tetap update di web tsb, nggak ketinggalan info..

sampai sini saja infonya.. sekali lagi makasih sayang2ku

HHSMINAH


	6. Chapter 6 Last Chapter

**Well as Hell**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **PLOT + IDEA + STORY BELONG TO HHSminah**

 **NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE!**

 **.**

" ** _Ini adalah jatuh cinta dengan cara yang paling kejam"_**

 _Suara pintu mobil terbuka. Tatapan Hyukjae datang penuh waspada. Lampu depan mobil menerangi kedatangan Siwon yang mendekat. Begitu terang._

 _..._

 _Sangat terang. Hingga Kibum mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan bulir air mata yang masih mengendap di lumbungnya melihat Siwon datang mendekat._

 **-WAH-**

"Jangan repot-repot mengelabuiku dari bau bangkai." Pembukaan yang tepat menggetarkan jemari Hyukjae, kursi di genggamannya hampir terjatuh.

 **.**

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku selalu ada untukmu, Hyukie."

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melepasku." Donghae menghembuskan nafas berat, memalingkan muka dan justru dia diperlihatkan pada lukisan dengan tulisan 'Jea untuk Hyukjae'.

 **.**

"Bagaimana pemikiran itu datang?" Donghae membelai paha Jea. Segerak halus dari tangan Jea menepis.

"Ada di matamu. Selalu di matamu, Donghae." Jea membelakangi Donghae.

"Kembali padaku saat kau benar-benar tau kau menginginkanku."

 **-WAH-**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

" ** _Aku melihat peperangan di matamu, aku merasakannya melalui sentuhanmu. Mencintaimu adalah sebuah pertarungan yang aku tidak akan pernah memenangkannya"_**

"Kepada buah yang terlarang." Hyukjae mengernyit di tempatnya berdiri, memahami baris pertama yang baru saja dia baca. Dia meninggalkan arah matanya dari buku menuju pada Ryeowook, karibnya itu merendahkan tatapan.

 **.**

"Seks dan seni itu hal yang sama." Hyukjae terkejut, gerakan tangannya cepat melipat lukisannya, menyembunyikan.

"Maaf?"

"Pablo Picasso berkata begitu." Dia mengambil duduk di samping Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae mengambil jarak.

"Kau terlihat mengidolakan jenius seni itu."

"Dan kau terlihat menjauhkan lukisanmu dariku." Persis sekali. Baiklah. Yang Hyukjae tau, Kyuhyun adalah ketidaktenangan lain yang datang di era krisis kebahagiaan hidup Hyukjae saat ini.

 **.**

"Ambilah semua."

"Wow. Apa produksi kecebongmu bangkrut dan berakhir membagi kondom beserta lubmu secara gratis?" Tawa Yesung meledak bukan main, memukul-mukul lututnya karena betapa lucu nasib Donghae.

 **.**

"Dia sepertinya lelah mengatakan cinta padaku. Dan aku lelah untuk bertanya." Sejeda helaan Jea keluarkan. Hyukjae memainkan sendoknya, jika Jea melihat tatapan mata Hyukjae, dia akan tau bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam lamunan.

"Donghae sangat baik dalam hal itu, membuat hati terpikat dan terikat, bahkan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Tapi kemudian menggantungnya di langit-langit seolah perpisahan begitu dekat."

Jea mengabaikan sarapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat tau sampai ke bagian kecil seperti itu."

 **.**

"Tidak, Kibum-ssi. Dia laki-laki." Kibum seharusnya tau itu adalah Hyukjae. Bagaimana cara Kibum mengatakan pada Jea setelah ini?

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Irene-ssi."

 **.**

Hyukjae menyembunyikan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa binar tatapan Donghae penuh gejolak saat mengucapkan cinta. Sekalipun Donghae mengucapkan janji begitu tegas, ketidakpastiaan di matanya sangat jelas.

"Aku hanya _goshitel*_ yang menurutmu terasa seperti rumah. Tempat yang tidak bisa kau tinggal selamanya."

 **.**

Donghae menarik tubuh Jea dan merangkulnya. Hyukjae dalam kepanikan hebat melihat amarah Donghae. Ini adalah pertama kali kemarahan Donghae datang dengan amukan.

Plak

"Seharusnya dari awal aku bisa waras untuk tidak terjatuh pada tingkah lugumu, Hyukjae. Kau sekotor-kotornya orang yang pernah kusentuh."

 **.**

"Sejak pertama, cintamu tidak pernah utuh untukku." Suara teredam itu membendung ledakan dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu penuh, Jea." Donghae memelas.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tambahkan makanan di piring yang sama? Jika bukan karena ada sisa ruang di hatimu untuk orang baru?"

Donghae terperanjat dengan kalimat Jea. Benar, apa yang telah Donghae lakukan? Tuhan, buat dia memilih sejak awal. Dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan ini, melukai Jea yang selalu berusaha terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **-WAH-**

 **THE END**

*Goshitel : Goshiwon + Hotel, menyediakan sewa sehari

Goshiwon : Kos-kosan di Korea

 **.**

 **SEASON 2 ON TO GO**

" ** _Ada yang bertahan dan ada yang harus dipertahankan"_**

 ** _._**

 **Cast :**

 **Hyukjae ⊶ Donghae ⊶ Jea ⊶ Ryeowook ⊶ Kyuhyun ⊶ Kibum ⊶ Siwon ⊶ Yesung**

.

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance, BoyxBoy, Friendship**

 **.**

Ehem test! :D

Sekitar 3 hari lalu, aku chat dengan salah seorang reader yang udah lumutan nunggu update-an. Hey ini END ya. Karena asli aku lost mood gegara file chap 6 gk kutemukan dimana2. Ini nulis ulang dari awal, kutulis nyolong2 dalam 3 hari setelah menerima balasan reader tsb *Username Sensored*

INFO:

1\. Kalian hanya akan menemukan FULL STORY N CHAPTER di blog haehyukfanfic dot wordpress dot com*. FFN hanya tempat update info FF ku.

*Sorry FFN gk bisa dipakek nulis link, jadi silahkan diketik sendiri website blog di atas.

2\. FF well as hell dan semua FF karyaku di blog, untuk sementara aku private. Tapi kalian bisa baca karya author lain di blog kami. Karena saat ini HHSminah sedang fokus kolaborasi dengan author-author lain dalam beberapa FF OneShot ke depan. Dan lagi-lagi kalian hanya akan menemukannya di blog. Penasaran?

3\. Yang haehyuk author, kalian ada yang mau join jadi author di blog? xD

4\. Please TOLONG JANGAN NYOMOT ide dan percakapan ff ku. Sampek ada pengaduan lagi ke aku soal plagiat, gue tabok lu wkwkwkwk :D

Love, HHSminah  
Preview Written/ 04-02-19  
Uploaded/ 05-02-19


End file.
